Amores Dormidos
by HinaMoon
Summary: AU Nejihina. Un sentimiento que desde el primer encuentro existió, pero que aun se mantenía escondido. Capitulo Nuevo! "Centro Comercial": Por dentro sabía que su mente no lo dejaría dormir otra vez, solo que jamás lo aceptaría.
1. Conociéndose Introducción

Era mi cumpleaños número cinco. Mi padre organizó una gran fiesta en el jardín de nuestra mansión, habían invitado a todos los socios de la empresa de mi familia quienes a su vez habían traído a sus hijos también. Yo me sentía bastante sola, pues no conocía a nadie y aquellos niños parecían penetrarme con la mirada, por lo que trataba de mantenerme lo más cerca de mi padre.

Mi padre no es exactamente el tipo de persona que le gustaba mostrar sus sentimientos, siempre se mostraba como un hombre de dura expresión y carácter fuerte, el perfecto estereotipo de todos los integrantes de mi familia. Yo lo miraba mientras me sujetaba fuertemente de su abrigo, a pesar de su mirada fría y dura, yo sabía que para él, mi pequeña hermana de tan sólo unos meses de nacida y yo éramos todo su mundo. Desde la muerte de nuestra madre, durante el nacimiento de mi pequeña hermana Hanabi, nuestro padre hizo hasta lo imposible por que nunca nos faltara el cariño y el amor que todo niño necesita.

Me sentía totalmente sola, todos los invitados eran totalmente desconocidos para mí, casi todos eran adultos, y los niños no parecían querer jugar conmigo, por lo que me resigné a quedarme junto a mi padre y sus amistades durante toda la tarde. De pronto, uno de los sirvientes se dirigió hacia mi padre…

-Hiashi-sama, su hermano Hizashi-sama acaba de llegar- después de esto hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

Mi padre tomó mi mano, y me llevó hacia la entrada de la casa, donde había un gran auto blanco estacionado. Al ver quien se bajaba del auto, abrí mis ojos llenos de sorpresa, pude ver a un hombre de apariencia idéntica a la de mi padre, pero con un rostro mucho más amable y suavizado, quien se acercó a nosotros con una sonrisa…

-Hermano, cuánto tiempo sin vernos- le dijo mi padre estrechando su mano y con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Onii-san, Cuanto ha pasado ya? Cinco años?- le dijo él aún con su sonrisa cálida en el rostro, luego dirigió su mirada hacia mi- asi que esta hermosa niñita debe ser Hinata-chan, cuanto has crecido, estás hecha toda una princesita!

Yo sólo me sujeté más fuerte de la mano de mi padre, hasta que ví que alguien más se bajaba del auto, y que el chofer lo traía de la mano. Era un niño bastante parecido a mi padre y al señor al frente nuestro, de cabello castaño y ojos blancos, que era el color que identificaba a nuestra familia. El niño se acercó hasta su padre.

-Otou-san, por fin pude terminar con mi dibujo para Hinata-chan- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Neji, te presento a tu oji-san, mi hermano gemelo, Hiashi- el niño hizo una reverencia, y mi padre igual- y ella es la cumpleañera Hinata-chan- El niño se acercó a mi y me sonrió, su sonrisa era cálida y distinta, yo sentía mis mejillas arder así que me escondí detrás de mi padre.

-Hinata-chan! Feliz cumpleaños! Hice este dibujo para ti- se acercó aun más con una sonrisa y extendió sus manos entregándome un sobre de color violeta, yo lo recibí y le sonreí asomando mi cabeza por detrás de mi padre. El niño se giró a su otou-san.

-Otou-san, Hinata-chan es tan linda como me habías contado!- mi otou-san y el señor se miraron y se sonrieron, mientras el niño me sonreía y mis mejillas ardían mucho más…


	2. Un nuevo día

Un nuevo día

El pequeño reloj despertador sonaba incesantemente en medio de la oscuridad de una habitación. Una pequeña mano blanca salió de entre las sábanas para apagar su molesto ruido, y de entre ellas una joven de unos 17 años despertaba estirándose y bostezando.

"_Primer día de clases Hinata, este es tu ultimo año por eso no debes decepcionar a nadie, este año serás todo un orgullo para la familia" _pensaba la joven, mientras se miraba de pies a cabeza en el espejo.

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron sus divagaciones.

-Quién es?-

Una pequeña cabellera castaña se asomó por la puerta, era su hermana menor Hanabi de 12 años.

-Onee-san, el desayuno ya está listo, acuérdate que Otou-san debe irse temprano hoy, así que no te tardes- dijo y abandonó la habitación.

-Estaré lista en un momento, Hanabi- sonrió tímidamente y volvió a dirigir su mirada al espejo.

Su hermana Hanabi era una niña totalmente extrovertida y decidida, todo lo contrario a ella, ya que parecía poseer toda la seguridad y autoestima que a ella le faltaba. A pesar de todo, la amaba profundamente. Eran muy unidas, al ser solo dos mujeres en la familia, sin contar a las mucamas, su padre siempre estaba trabajando por lo que ellas dos pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntas. A pesar de ser una niña pequeña, a comienzos de la pubertad, trataba de ayudar a su hermana mayor a superar su timidez, especialmente cuando de chicos se trataba, Hanabi era muy desinhibida.

-Hinata-neesan!- se escuchó un grito desde abajo.

-Ya voy!- dejo de observar el espejo, al haberse perdido en sus pensamientos ni si quiera se había dado cuenta cuando se puso el uniforme, tomó sus cosas y bajó corriendo por las escaleras hacia la cocina de la casa.

-Buenos días, Otou-san- Hinata hizo una leve reverencia a su padre, quien estaba tomando una taza de té mientras una de las sirvientas colocaba el desayuno de Hinata en el lugar libre de la gran mesa.

- Buenos, Hinata- dijo Hiashi serenamente sin despegar los ojos de un importante documento de la empresa.

-Onee-san! ¡¿Por qué te tardaste tanto? Ya habíamos empezado sin ti! Recuerda que es el primer día! No podemos llegar tarde!- dijo Hanabi algo irritada, cuando se trataba del colegio ella era muy estricta, al ser una de las estudiantes más destacadas de su clase.

- L-lo s-siento mu-mucho Hanabi, Otou-san, y-yo no-no quise…- decía Hinata mientras juntaba sus dedos y escondía su mirada y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Hanabi bufó molesta ante la actitud de su hermana mayor, la verdad es que odiaba bastante cuando Hinata se ponía de esa manera cuando estaba en presencia de su padre o alguien más que no sea ella, pues Hinata solo se mostraba como ella misma cuando estaban ellas dos solas, le resultaba muy difícil intentar cambiar a su hermana cuando se trataba de conversaciones con los demás y ni hablar cuando tenía que expresarse.

-Puedes sentarte Hinata- dijo Hiashi sin inmutarse, pero con un tono bastante frio.

Como si de un rayo se tratara, Hinata ya estaba sentada junto a su hermana, revolviendo el desayuno con sus cubiertos, no sentía mucha y hambre y prefería desayunar más tranquila con sus amigas en la cafetería de la escuela.

-Onee-san, Naoki-san nos está esperando para llevarnos a la escuela- dijo Hanabi vagamente.

-Aaah, s-si! Ya-ya estoy lista!- dijo Hinata mientras se levantaba de la mesa junto con su hermana, saludaron a su padre y se dirigieron a la entrada de la mansión Hyuuga.

Allí, al costado de una limusina blanca, se encontraba un hombre de unos 54 años, estaba vestido elegantemente, su cabello era gris y era de estatura muy alta. Su piel era algo morena pero lo que verdaderamente lo caracterizaba era su gentil sonrisa. Naoki era un fiel empleado de Hiashi desde hace muchos años antes de que Hinata naciera, era un hombre de buen corazón. Siempre había tratado a las hermana Hyuuga como a sus hijas, junto a su esposa Hikari, el ama de llaves, que para Hinata y Hanabi era como su segunda madre.

-Muy buenos días, Hanabi-sama, Hinata-sama- dijo el hombre sonriente, mientras les abría la puerta de la limusina.

-Buenos días Naoki-san- dijo Hanabi mientras entraba.

-Bu-Buenos d-días Naoki-san- dijo Hinata.

El camino fue bastante tranquilo, salvo por los gritos emocionados de Hanabi de volver a encontrarse con sus compañeros y uno que otro de sus comentarios sobre cierto personaje que habría tenido a su hermana bastante atolondrada durante el verano, a lo que Hinata se sonrojaba furiosamente, Hanabi hacía gestos cómplices y Naoki reía.

Para suerte de Hinata, cuyo rostro ya podía hacer la competencia a un tomate maduro, llegaron a las puertas del instituto, se bajó rápidamente del vehículo y se fue corriendo mientras saludaba. Hanabi reia por la actitud de su hermana, se avergonzaba demasiado fácil. Después de esto, Naoki llevo a la menor hacia las puertas de su escuela.

Hinata llego al salón de clases algo agitada, abrió la puerta y entro a paso lento mientras se ubicaba en el ultimo asiento, donde podía pasar desapercibida.

-Hey Hinata! Tanto tiempo sin verte!- Hinata se giró y vio a sus dos amigas de la infancia, Sakura e Ino.

Haruno Sakura era una joven de piel blanca y extraño cabello rosa, tenía unos hermosos ojos verde y una personalidad bastante fuerte y segura de sí misma. Yamanaka Ino era igual de hermosa, sus ojos eran azules y su largo cabello recogido en una coleta alta, su personalidad tampoco difería mucho de la de Sakura, y esa era una de las razones por las que se producían tantas peleas entre ellas, pero nunca eran lo demasiado fuertes como para separarlas.

-Bu-buenos di-días Ino-san, Sakura-san-

- Hinata, este verano te nos desapareciste completamente y yo que esperaba poder pasar más tiempo contigo- decía Ino mientras hacia un puchero.

-Ino-cerda tiene razón, a donde fuiste? Te mandé muchos mensajes y llamadas, pero no respondiste ninguna- dijo Sakura con curiosidad.

-Lo q-que pasó fue q-que m-mi p-papá q-quiso que nos fu-fuéramos de vacaciones al la-lago, y n-nos dejó llevar l-los ce-celulares, a-algo m-muy familiar, so-solo no-nosotros, Naoki-san y Hikaru-san-

- Está bien Hinata-chan, pero quiero que este año salgamos más juntas comenzando por este fin de semana, para compensar todo lo que no nos vimos!- dijo Ino emocionada.

-En el almuerzo nos contarás con detalle sobre tus vacaciones Hinata, y nos pondremos al día! Hay tantas cosas que quiero contarte- decía Sakura con una sonrisa risueña.

Justo en ese momento, alguien entró al salón, las chicas se giraron curiosamente. Automáticamente la mirada de Hinata se ilumino mientras sus mejillas tomaban un color rojo y en su boja se dibujaba una tímida sonrisa. ¡Era él! Era su amor platónico desde los 7 años, Uzumaki Naruto, un chico alto, de piel bronceada y despeinados cabellos rubios. Pero lo que había enamorado a Hinata era su personalidad, su valentía y porque nunca tenía miedo de expresar lo que quería o sentía, era la clase de persona en la que Hinata quería convertirse algún día.

-Buenos días chicas, como están?- dijo el rubio con una radiante sonrisa.

-que tal Naruto?- dijo Sakura. Ellos eran mejores amigos desde los 12 años, junto con Sasuke Uchiha, otro chico del mismo salón. Los tres eran inseparables.

-Hola Naruto- dijo Ino sonriente y encantadora como siempre.

-Bu-buenos d-días N-Naruto-kun- decía Hinata mirando sus pies como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo.

La campana tocó de repente, todos en el salón se fueron a sus lugares. La puerta se abrió y entró un hombre de cabello gris con mascara, con un estilo bastante despreocupado. Se trataba de Hatake Kakashi, el profesor de literatura.

-No puedo creerlo! Kakashi-sensei llegó a tiempo en el primer día!- susurraba Ino a Sakura.

-Debe ser señal del apocalipsis- le contestaba Sakura.

-Ya dejen sus comentarios, la Directora Tsunade me amenazó para que- DIGO! Me advirtió de que no podía llegar tarde justo hoy- dijo Kakashi mientras dejaba su libro en el escritorio y bostezaba.

-De todos modos, se que hoy es el primer día pero aún así esto no quiere decir que harán nada, no señor, habrán sus libros de literatura y lean los capítulos restantes, les aviso que la próxima clase haré una revisión y quiero sus opiniones escritas en un reporte- dijo vagamente y al mismo tiempo se escuchó una queja general en todo el salón.

Hinata suspiró, a partir de ese momento se daba por comenzado su nuevo año escolar, solo esperaba que todo fuera normal y no hubiera muchas sorpresas.


	3. Noticias

Bueno, antes que nada quería agradecerles a todos por sus reviews: D y también disculparme por la demora: P últimamente tengo mucho para estudiar, justo como ahora debería estar haciéndolo jajajajajaa

Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado las dos primeras partes ahora se viene la aparición de otros protagonistas: D Les recuerdo que este fic es un AU Nejihina Si les desagrada la pareja por favor no lo lean

Está dedicado a todos los fans Nejihina que quieren ver más amor y más escenas de ellos dos juntos: D

Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos fueron creados por el gran Kishimoto-sama!

Aclaraciones:

_Cursiva- _(Pensamientos)

-guiones- (Diálogos)

- (cambio de escenario)

* * *

><p>"Noticias"<p>

-De ninguna manera, Otou-san- decía un muchacho de brazos cruzados sentado frente al escritorio de su padre. No era nada común en él comportarse de esa manera, de hecho siempre obedecía a las peticiones de su padre, pero esta vez era totalmente diferente, esto era algo que no podía hacer sin que su orgullo saliera pisoteado.

-Por favor Neji, es tiempo de dejar el pasado atrás- su padre era una persona realmente amable y comprensiva, demasiado según su hijo ¿Cómo sería capaz de simplemente olvidar todo?

-Padre, ya te lo dije, ¡No iré! ¡¿Como pretendes que simplemente me olvide de todo y andar sonriente por la vida?- Esta era la primera vez que le levantaba la voz a su padre, había cruzado la línea, Hizashi Hyuga era amable y comprensivo, si, pero también era un hombre respetable de negocios y también alguien quien mantenía totalmente firmes sus costumbres tradicionales japonesas, al igual que toda la familia.

-No se dirá más Neji, es una orden, irás conmigo a visitar a tu tío Hiashi y a tus primas en un mes, cuando hayas terminado con tus exámenes, ahora puedes retirarte- dijo Hizashi, con voz calmada pero bastante autoritaria. Neji simplemente se levantó corriendo bruscamente la silla y cerró la puerta de la oficina provocando un ruido ensordecedor. Todos los empleados lo miraban extrañados mientras se dirigía a la salida, y es que Neji Hyuga a pesar de tener 18 años, era un joven bastante estoico y orgulloso, pero jamás grosero ni mal educado.

-¿Qué sucedió, Hizashi-san? No es normal en Neji ese comportamiento.- Un hombre entró rápidamente a la oficina. Maito Gai, uno de los hombres de mayor confianza de Hizashi, un hombre con gustos demasiado extravagantes pero de un enorme corazón y también padre del mejor amigo de Neji, Rock Lee, que era su viva imagen tanto en actitud como en apariencia.

-Ya le comuniqué la noticia, nunca pensé que tendría una reacción como esa, Kami-sama ¿Qué haré con este muchacho?- contestó Hizashi desde su escritorio, mientras se refregaba las sienes y una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. "_Al fin y al cabo, yo era igual a su edad, de tal palo, tal astilla"._

* * *

><p>"<em>¿Cómo me puede estar pasando esto a mi? Pues no me queda otra de resignarme"<em>. Neji se dirigía a la universidad, bastante pensativo y perdido en sus reflexiones que no escuchó un par de voces que lo llamaban a lo lejos. De pronto sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una "palmadita" en la espalda que casi provoca que se caiga de cara al piso dándole un infarto.

-¡Buenos Días mi querido mejor amigo y rival! ¿Cómo te fue en esta hermosa y esplendida mañana?- decía un chico de radiante sonrisa, enormes cejas, extraño corte de cabello y ropa de gimnasia, demasiado llamativa según Neji.

-¡¿Que acaso no puedes saludar como las personas normales, Lee?- contestó Neji mientras se volvía a colocar la mochila que se le había caído.

-Bueno, parece que alguien se levantó con el pie izquierdo esta mañana- dijo una joven de la misma edad de los dos muchachos. Su cabello era castaño al igual que el de Neji, y estaba sujetado en dos moñitos en su cabeza, y sus ojos combinaban perfectamente con su cabello, al tener el mismo color.

-¡Tenten tiene razón! ¡Neji, no dejes que tu llama de la juventud se acabe tan pronto!- dijo Lee con una de "esas poses cursis" como le decía Neji.

-¡No me sucede nada! ¡Y entremos de una buena vez ya!- Neji se giró y empezó a caminar hacia la entrada de la universidad, sin siquiera esperar a sus dos mejores amigos, quienes intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación y luego corrieron detrás de él, ya que Neji iba caminando demasiado rápido.

Entraron al salón, y se dirigieron a sus asientos, los tres en silencio, pues el humor de Neji esa mañana no era muy propicio como para comenzar una conversación, sin embargo Lee y Tenten aun se encontraban bastante preocupados por lo que ya ambos sabían que debían hablar con él en el almuerzo. El profesor llegó al salón y comenzó la clase, era el primer año de universidad para ellos en la carrera de Administración de Empresas, algo que era común para ellos pues sus familias se dedicaban a eso.

La mañana pasó rápido y la hora del almuerzo llegó, los tres se encontraban en la cafetería sentados, aun manteniendo el silencio instaurado esa mañana.

-Neji, ¿hay algo que te haya molestado?- preguntó Tenten bastante preocupada.

-Amigo, nos tienes bastante preocupados, si hay algo que te enoje, sólo suéltalo- Lee era un chico enérgico, pero cuando uno de sus amigos se encontraba mal, podía ser la persona más seria del mundo.

Neji meditó un rato, Lee y Tenten no tenían la culpa de nada, y él solo se estaba comportando como un chiquillo malcriado que lo único que hacía era reprochar y descargarse con lo primero que se le cruzaba. Años atrás, después de la muerte de su madre, se había sumido en la oscuridad, rechazando a todo aquel que se le acercaba y cerrándose en sí mismo, y las únicas personas que habían logrado sacarle una sonrisa y sacarlo de la tristeza fueron sus dos mejores amigos y además de todo, confidentes.

-La verdad es que, esta mañana mi padre me llamó a su oficina y me dijo que dentro de un mes iremos a visitar a mi Tío Hiashi en Tokio- dijo Neji, que ya se encontraba más calmado.

Tenten y Lee automáticamente comprendieron el porqué de su malestar. Ellos sabían por Neji, que cuando tenía unos 5 años, Hizashi y Hiashi tuvieron una fuerte discusión porque Hiashi no quería compartir el liderazgo de las empresas familiares y planeaba dejar en la calle a su propio hermano, provocando que Hizashi cayera gravemente enfermo y al borde de la muerte debido a un infarto, y la madre de Neji, que era una persona de salud demasiado frágil desde que nació por lo que cualquier emoción fuerte le afectaba severamente, se enfermó de tristeza temiendo por su marido, eso fue demasiado para ella, provocando su muerte unos meses después. Hizashi se recuperó y gracias a la empresa que había fundado anteriormente aún se mantenía entre uno de los hombres más ricos de Japón, pero a pesar de todo, sin su madre, Neji sentía como si hubiera perdido el Sol.

-¿Y no crees que esta es una buena oportunidad para dejar atrás todo el resentimiento?- dijo Tenten.

-Mi familia sufrió demasiado por ese hombre, es imposible que simplemente lo vea y lo trate como mi propia familia, nada respecto a él se merece el perdón de mi padre y mucho menos mi aprecio-

-Debes perdonar hermano, no hay que ser rencoroso, además recuerda que verás a tus primas y ellas no tienen la culpa de lo que hizo su padre- contestó Lee.

-Esas chiquillas deben ser unas malcriadas, unas princesitas malcriadas acostumbradas a tener todo servido en bandeja de plata, especialmente la mayor, al ser la primogénita debe creerse lo mejor del mundo la mocosa- dijo Neji severamente.

Lee y Tenten se miraron simultáneamente y supieron perfectamente que hacer.

-Iremos contigo, Neji- dijo sonriente Tenten.

-¿Qué dices?-

-¡Así es mi querido amigo! ¡Iremos contigo para acompañarte y evitar que te vuelvas más gruñón de lo que eres!- dijo Lee con una sonrisa y pulgar arriba.

-Está bien, sólo no cometan tonterías- dijo Neji con molestia y cruzando sus brazos, lo cierto es que por dentro, se sentía bastante aliviado saber que a pesar de que iba a estar en medio de las personas que tanto sufrimiento le causaron, sus mejores amigos iban a estar junto a él apoyándolo. Después de todo, no sería tan malo…

Continuará….

* * *

><p>Y aquí termina el capitulo 3! Espero que les haya gustado mi redacción!<p>

En el próximo cap. Se viene el encuentro!

Saludos a todos!


	4. Recuerdos y Pensamientos

Por fin pude Publicar otro capi! :D yeeeaaaaaaaaaaa! Ya que terminé con todos mis examenes (aprobado todo wiii :D) adelantaré más seguido la historia. Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, que aunque no sean muchos, yo realmente aprecio sus reviews! (poniendose cursi)

Bueno, bueno, si nada más que decir, les dejo este capi nuevo, espero que les guste! :D

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad y creacion de Masashi Kishimoto-sama!

* * *

><p>"Recuerdos y Pensamientos"<p>

Era sábado en la mañana, normalmente esos días Hinata solía despertarse un poco más tarde para luego dedicarse a su actividad favorita, que era regar las flores del jardín de su casa, aquellas que junto a su mamá había plantado cuando tenía apenas 4 años. Siempre que iba hacia el jardín y contemplaba aquellas hermosas margaritas, recordaba el aroma de su madre, su sonrisa y su amabilidad, así como su calidez, algo que no era muy común dentro de la honorable familia Hyuga, donde todos eran hombres y mujeres de piedra con un corazón más frio que el mismo hielo. Lo cierto que ella se sentía como un pez fuera del agua, o mejor dicho, como la oveja negra de la familia, pues nunca había sido capaz de mostrarse fuerte o decidida, era por eso que admiraba a Hanabi, ya que a pesar de ser 5 años menor que ella, Hanabi era todo lo que una mujer Hyuga debía ser, algo que Hinata nunca pudo.

"_Mi princesita Hinata, recuerda que a pesar de todo, tu siempre debes mantener esa sonrisa tan hermosa y pura, pues yo creo que con ella serás capaz algún día de iluminar el corazón de alguien que haya perdido su Sol"_. Cada vez que miraba esas flores, recordaba las palabras de su madre, nunca las pudo entender del todo pues era aun muy pequeña cuando las escuchó, muchas veces se encontraba a sí misma pensando sobre ello y recordando también la sonrisa de su madre cuando se lo dijo.

"_Fue una de las sonrisas más bellas que me dio"_ pensó mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

Hubiera querido seguir disfrutando del suave aroma de las margaritas y de sus recuerdos, hasta que recordó algo que su padre le había comunicado tres días atrás…

_Flashback-_

_Hiashi había llamado a sus dos hijas su oficina, quería darles esa grandiosa noticia, por fin se había reconciliado con su hermano Hizashi. Para él, había sido una estupidez dejarse llevar por el manejo de las empresas, y después de muchos años de intentar encontrar a su hermano, quien se había ido junto con su familia sin dejar información ni números telefónicos para contactarse, pudo hacer las paces con él, aunque solo por vía telefónica, ahora lo podría ver personalmente, y también a su sobrino, que por cierto hasta donde recordaba, lo adoraba como si fuera su propio hijo, ya que era todo lo que un hyuga debía ser, además de que siempre quiso tener un hijo varón. _

_Dejo sus pensamientos cuando sintió unos suaves golpes en la puerta de su oficina._

_-Adelante- dijo con su tono frio de siempre._

_Se abrió la puerta y entró Hanabi haciendo una reverencia y detrás de ella Hinata, quien hizo una reverencia y se encaminó a sentarse frente a su padre junto con su hermana, aunque siempre mirando hacia el suelo, a diferencia de la menor._

_-Otou-san, ¿hay algo de suma importancia que querías decirnos?- como siempre Hanabi siendo tan directa y segura. Esa niña seguramente llegaría muy lejos algún día, pensaba Hiashi orgullosamente._

_-Así es Hanabi, las llamé aquí para comunicarles algo de suma importancia y que me llena de alegría, espero que ustedes sepan compartir esa alegría conmigo-_

_-Y de que se trata, Otou-san?- _

_Hinata se mantenía callada, siempre que su padre y su hermana hablaban, ella sentía como si no encajara y fuera ajena a ellos, ajena a ese mundo de fuertes y decididos._

_-No creo que lo recuerden, y mucho menos tú Hanabi, ya que eras solo un bebe recién nacido, pero hace mucho tuve una discusión bastante fuerte con mi único hermano, Hizashi, y después de mucho tiempo de intentar encontrarlo, nos pusimos en contacto y este sábado llegará a Japón junto con su hijo Neji, para pasar un tiempo aquí-_

_Hinata al escuchar el nombre de Neji, no pudo evitar levantar el rostro y mirar sorprendida mente a su padre. ¿Acaso estaba hablando de Neji? ¿El mismo niñito que jugaba con ella y la trataba como una princesa? ¿El mismo que era puras sonrisas y dulzura? ¿Aquel que un día se fue de su vida y la había dejado con el mismo sentimiento de soledad que sintió cuando su madre murió?_

_-Irán a almorzar a nuestra casa, les pido que se muestren educadas y respetuosas frente a su tío y su primo, nada de tonterías, ¿está claro?-_

_-Seguro, Otou-san- contestó firmemente Hanabi_

_-Hinata- Hiashi miró a su hija, quien no había emitido ni un solo sonido._

_-C-Claro O-O-tou-san- contestó cabizbaja al sentir la mirada de su padre sobre ella._

_-Pueden retirarse- _

_Amabas hermanas hicieron una reverencia y se dirigieron a la salida._

_-Hinata- ella se giró lenta y dudosamente mirando a su padre, Hanabi ya había salido y se encontraba en el pasillo esperándola. _

_-¿S-si? O-otou-san-_

_-Esto es de suma importancia para toda nuestra familia, solo te pido que no cometas alguna torpeza, y no atosigues a tu primo, está ocupado con los estudios para la universidad- dijo fríamente._

_-E-e-n-tendido- Otra vez regañada, después de todo, seguía siendo una carga a los ojos de su padre, por más que intentara cambiar, no lo lograba._

_-Es todo-_

_Fin Flashback-_

"_Una carga"_ dijo tristemente Hinata en un susurro, mientras sostenía una pequeña margarita en su mano.

-Hinata-

-Ah!- Hanabi apareció repentinamente haciendo que prácticamente saltara sobre las flores.

-Onee-san, ¿pero qué estás haciendo?- le dijo cruzada de brazos.

-Solo estaba observando las flores de Oka-san- dijo melancólicamente con una sonrisa.

-No tenemos tiempo, Otou-san ya fue al aeropuerto y nosotras debemos esperar en la entrada-

-Ya estoy lista, Hanabi- sonrió Hinata.

-Bueno, entonces- se vio interrumpida por Hikari, la mucama, que las habló desde la entrada del jardín.

-Niñas, su padre está entrando ya a la casa, por favor esperen en la entrada principal- dijo dulcemente.

-Ya vamos, Hikari-san, apresúrate Onee-san- contestó Hanabi para ir corriendo hasta la entrada, dejando atrás a una pensativa Hinata, que luego de unos momentos se dirigió a paso lento hacia la entrada principal, donde ya se encontraba Hanabi esperando a que sus familiares estacionaran el auto en la cochera. Por petición de Hiashi, todo debía ser perfecto, la comida, el ambiente y por supuesto, sus hijas.

Hanabi lucía un vestido hasta las rodillas blanco con un moño negro y zapatos negros, y Hinata un vestido suelto hasta las rodillas de color lila y sandalias blancas. Ambas dejaban su cabello suelto y no usaban maquillaje. Hanabi se veía realmente incomoda, ya que nunca le gustó ser tan formal, y Hinata solo miraba hacia el suelo avergonzada, ya que no le agradaban los vestidos, se sentía mejor con pantalones y chaquetas holgadas.

-Onee-san, ¿qué sucede contigo últimamente? Estas mas distraída que de costumbre- Hanabi miraba preocupadamente a su hermana.

-Lo siento, Hanabi-chan, no quise preocuparte, en verdad no es nada- forzó una sonrisa.

-Solo recuerda que cualquier cosa me la puedes decir, Onee-san- sonrió Hanabi, para ella Hinata era como la madre que nunca tuvo y cualquier cosa que le preocupara a su hermana mayor, también la preocupaba a ella, conociendo a Hinata, ni ella misma sabía lo que le sucedía. De pronto dejó de observar a su Onee-san cuando se percató que alguien se dirigía hacia ellas. Giró la vista y vio a su Padre acompañado de otro hombre, volvió a mirar a su hermana, y al ver que ella no se movía y permanecía parada con la vista fija al frente, la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella.

-Imoto-san?- Hinata despertó de sus pensamientos.

-Vamos Onee-san, debemos ir a saludar a nuestro Oji-san- dijo sonriéndole de manera tranquilizadora.

Llegaron junto a los dos adultos, que se encontraban hablando. _"Realmente son idénticos"_ pensó Hanabi. Hinata solo observaba silenciosa, recordaba aquel hombre que era una versión de su padre con un rostro mucho más amable y una sonrisa cálida. Luego observó a su padre, a pesar de no ser muy demostrativo en cuanto a sentimientos, se podía sentir en su actitud y su rostro, que se encontraba más tranquilo y feliz.

De repente, ambos hombres dejaron su conversación de lado al percatarse de la presencia de ambas jóvenes.

-Hanabi, Hinata, él es mi hermano Hizashi- dijo Hiashi mirando a sus hijas, con el rostro algo suavizado. Mientras que Hizashi sonreía cálidamente.

Ambas muchachas hicieron una reverencia al hombre que tenían al frente.

-Bienvenido, Oji-san- dijeron al unísono.

Hizashi se les acercó y les sonrió de una manera más tranquilizadora, realmente era un hombre que transmitía mucha serenidad.

-Hanabi-chan, ¡si estas hecha toda una señorita! La última vez que te vi eras un pequeño y dulce bebé, ¿Cuántos años tienes ahora?- dijo revolviendo los cabellos de la menor.

-Tengo 12 años, Oji-san- dijo sonriente ante el gesto de su tío.

Luego, miró hacia Hinata, quien se encontraba más nerviosa que nunca, por lo que se acercó y puso una mano sobre su cabeza al mismo tiempo que le sonreía.

-Hinata-chan, te has convertido en una mujer muy hermosa, eres el vivo retrato de tu madre-

-A-a-arigato, O-Oji-san- Sonrió tímidamente, su tío siempre le había transmitido tranquilidad.

Esa escena se vio interrumpida por un muchacho que se acercó hacia ellos.

-Otou-san, ya terminé de sacar las maletas y ayudé a Naoki-san con cargar algunas cosas- dijo el muchacho.

-Neji, ven a saludar a tus primas- dijo Hizashi, quien todavía se encontraba junto a Hinata. Neji obedeció aunque internamente maldecía todo aquello, tener que soportar a esas personas por algún tiempo no iba a ser fácil, pero se había propuesto ignorar a sus molestas primas, no tenía tiempo para gastarlo en insultar a mocosas malcriadas y así que lo invertiría estudiando y pasando el rato con Lee y Tenten, quienes llegarían dentro de 2 días.

Hizo una reverencia, a la vez que cerraba sus ojos, molesto, debía tragarse su orgullo solo por unos segundos.

-Buenas tardes- dijo sin siquiera mirar.

-Bienvenido- dijo Hanabi con toda la educación posible, ese chico se veía bastante engreído a su parecer.

Hinata en cambio se quedó estática, observando a aquel joven, ¿podría ser que él fuera su mejor amigo de la infancia, Neji? Pues realmente había cambiado, se había convertido en un hombre de hombros anchos, facciones atractivas, su voz ya no era dulce y tierna, era varonil y madura, sus ojos reflejaban frialdad y no calidez, y ahora ella era una cabeza más pequeña que él, aunque su cabello seguía siendo largo, como el de todos los hombres Hyuga. La verdad era que su Neji ya no existía, solo al mirar esos ojos ya pudo darse cuenta.

-N-Neji-n-niisan- fue lo único que pudo decir., en un suave susurro que al parecer nadie escuchó.

Fue en ese momento en que Neji escuchó esa voz, la reconocería en cualquier parte, esa débil voz. Dejó de mirar a su padre y fue allí cuando encontró su mirada junto a la de Hinata. Fue allí cuando la observo y se percató de ella. Se dio cuenta de todo lo que había cambiado, recordaba a una Hinata de cabello corto como niño, y pequeño y frágil cuerpo. Lo que observaba ahora era una joven de cabellos largos y sedosos, piel blanca, largas y hermosas pestañas, y pequeño cuerpo. Después de mirarse durante unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad, ese mundo de pensamientos donde solo se pudieron encontrar ellos dos, se vio interrumpido por Hiashi.

-Es hora de que entremos, Hikari-san nos está esperando con el almuerzo-

Todos siguieron a Hiashi hacia la gran mansión Hyuga. Hinata caminaba mirando al suelo más hundida en la profundidad de su mente, Neji simplemente caminaba atrás de su padre con un rostro bastante molesto, y Hanabi que no había permanecido ajena a las miradas que se dirigieron su Onee-san y el chico que ella llamó Neji-niisan.

Cuando entraron al comedor, se encontraron con un gran banquete. Hiashi se sentó en la cabecera, Hizashi a su derecha y a su lado Neji. Hanabi se sentó a la izquierda de su padre y a su lado Hinata, justo en frente de su primo.

La comida transcurrió normalmente, ambos hermanos platicaban sobre trivialidades, Hanabi en algún momento aportaba algunas opiniones o hablaba sobre cómo le iba en la escuela. Los únicos que no aportaban nada a la conversación era Neji y Hinata, él porque simplemente sentía repulsión por todo eso, para él todo se trataba de un teatro armado por esa familia, solo esperaba que ese momento pasase rápido; y Hinata se mantenía ajena a todo, como siempre, no encajaba en platicas de Hyuga, más que nunca, sentía no pertenecer allí.

A la hora del postre, Hizashi, quien se extrañaba por la ausencia de su sobrina Hinata en la conversación, quiso sacar algún tema para animarla.

-Dime, Hinata-chan, ¿que tal todo en la escuela?- La aludida se sorprendió al sentirse nombrada por primera vez en todo lo que fue la comida.

-B-bien, t-tío, t-todo m-marcha b-bien- sonrió tímidamente.

-Me parece perfecto querida, realmente te has convertido en una mujer muy hermosa, seguramente los pretendientes no te dejan en paz- Hiashi casi se atragantó con la tarta, a lo que Hizashi rió internamente por esto.

-N-no e-es t-tan a-así, t-tío- se ruborizó de tal manera que cualquier tomate maduro perdería a comparación de su piel.

-Jajajajajaja, no veo porque te avergüenzas, es la verdad, o acaso Hinata-chan es una muchacha preciosa, Neji?- dijo mirando a su hijo que no había despegado la cara de su plato en un solo segundo.

-Así es, Padre- dijo Neji sin inmutarse, todo estaba resultando bastante insoportable.

Al acabar la cena, Hizashi y Neji se dirigieron a la salida, debían ir a desempacar todo en el hotel, Hiashi los acompañó a despedirse. Hanabi y Hinata saludaron a sus parientes y se dirigieron hacia la habitación de Hinata, pues siempre platicaban un rato después de comer.

-Onee-san- se encontraban sentadas en la cama de Hinata, mientras Hanabi curioseaba algunas revistas que su amiga Moegi le había prestado y Hinata leía un libro sobre arreglos florales.

-Ah?-

-Tu si conocías a Neji-niisan desde antes, ¿no es así?-

-Lo conocí en mi fiesta de cumpleaños, creo que era de cinco- dijo Hinata con un dedo en sus labios.

-"_Por eso es que se miraron de esa manera"_- pensó Hanabi.

-Pero no creo que me recuerde, fue hace mucho, yo apenas lo reconocí- dijo Hinata melancólicamente.

-Pues yo obviamente no lo recuerdo, pero no creo que haya cambiado tanto como tú dices, Onee-san-

-Tal vez sean imaginaciones mías- dijo Hinata volviendo a enfocarse en su libro y evitar más preguntas, _"Aun así, su mirada no es la misma"_ pensó para sí misma.

**Continuará!**

* * *

><p>Proximamente subiré el proximo capi, espero que les haya gustado :) Espero sus reviews con ansias! Besos a todos :)<p> 


	5. Un Dia Dificil

Holaaaa a todooos! Pido disculpas por la demora pero por fin les traigo el nuevo capitulo! espero que les guste!

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Masashi Kishimoto :)

_"Pensamientos"_

-diálogos-

* * *

><p>"Un día difícil"<p>

Se dirigían hacia el hotel, Hizashi y Naoki hablaban sobre cómo había pasado el tiempo y como había cambiado el lugar, mientras que Neji se sumía en sus pensamientos mirando hacia la ventanilla, por dentro sentía que iba a explotar de la rabia, desde que llegó a Japón tuvo que estar soportando, según él, la falsa amabilidad de Hiashi, al principio pensaba que no podría ser tan difícil, pero ese pensamiento se esfumó cuando ese hombre se le puso enfrente, al verlo pudo ver a su padre enfermo, su madre llorando y él solo un pequeño niño que no podía hacer nada. A su punto de vista, Hiashi Hyuga era el ser más horrible del mundo, él y toda su familia, no conocían el verdadero significado de honor, para Neji ellos eran solo personas interesadas, que buscaban ganarse el afecto de su padre y luego aprovecharse de él.

-Neji, hijo, ya llegamos. Ayúdame a Naoki y a mí a cargar las maletas- Hizashi se encontraba parado fuera del auto.

-Sí, padre- Neji se bajó del auto y se dirigió a recoger las maletas.

Una vez que entraron al hotel, se despidieron de Naoki y se dirigieron a la habitación para desempacar, ambos en silencio y más aun Neji, quien no había dicho más que pequeñas frases desde que salieron del aeropuerto de China. Hizashi conocía demasiado a su hijo, no era una persona platicadora pero a sus ojos los sentimientos de su hijo eran demasiado transparentes, le preocupaba que Neji siguiera guardando rencor contra su familia, temía porque se cegara de nuevo y volviera a sufrir el mismo dolor y soledad que sufrió cuando falleció su madre.

-Neji…- Intentó iniciar conversación pero fue interrumpido por el muchacho.

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?- No estaba gritando pero su voz sonaba como si estuviera conteniéndose para no hacerlo.

-¿De qué hablas, hijo?- Hizashi se había dado cuenta del tono de voz de Neji, pero solo respondió calmadamente, para evitar que se transformara en una fuerte discusión.

-¿Acaso crees que sigo siendo un niño ingenuo, Padre? ¿Pensabas que no me daría cuenta que planeas que nos quedemos de manera permanente aquí?-

-Nunca te podré ocultar nada ¿verdad?, pensábamos decírtelo a ti y a tus primas en algún tiempo, yo quería darte tiempo para que las conozcas a ellas y a tu tío Hiashi, y así cambies tus opiniones sobre ellos- decía Hizashi mientras dejaba las maletas y miraba su hijo.

-Fusionaran la empresa… ¿Padre, te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo? Todos tus esfuerzos serán para nada, y Hiashi- Fue interrumpido por su padre.

-Hiashi es un buen hombre, tal vez en el pasado no lo demostró pero yo lo conozco y sé que está arrepentido. Neji, te pido que le des una oportunidad…-

-Yo la verdad no te entiendo, Padre, y no me pidas algo que es imposible para mi, nuestra familia fue destruida por su culpa, y tu lo perdonas como si nada-

-Entonces, lo único que te pediré es que te tomes el tiempo para conocerlos y que seas respetuoso, a partir de ahora viviremos en Japón y los veremos muy seguido- Era lo único que se podía hacer, Neji seguiría firme y él como padre, quería mostrarle cuan equivocado estaba.

-No puedo prometerte nada- dijo Neji mientras se sentaba sobre su cama.

-Por ahora me basta con eso- una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Hizashi, sabía que su hijo era un muchacho bastante orgulloso y terco, lo mejor era darle su espacio y con el tiempo tal vez llegaría a aceptar a su familia, estaba seguro que conocía bien a su hijo…

* * *

><p>Pasaron dos días, y Neji tenía que ir por sus dos mejores amigos al aeropuerto. Se sentía realmente aliviado, aunque solo había visto a su "familia" en aquel primer almuerzo cuando llegó junto a su padre, el estar junto a sus dos amigos le traía demasiada tranquilidad, cosa que no duraría mucho sabiendo lo ruidoso que era su amigo Lee y lo furiosa que se ponía Tenten cada vez que cometía alguna tontería, pero al fin y al cabo, con ellos se encontraba más tranquilo.<p>

-Neji- Hizashi se encontraba escribiendo en su agenda, y leyendo algunos papeles sobre el escritorio. Neji se estaba cambiando, por lo que solo se limitó a escuchar a su padre.

-Recuerda que esta tarde ya nos trasladaremos a la nueva casa, así que cuando lleguen Lee y Tenten, vayan los tres a conocerla y elijan sus habitaciones, yo tengo una reunión de negocios con tu tío y llegaré tarde-

Hizashi había comprado una enorme casa, por desgracia de Neji, justo al lado de la de Hiashi. Según él, lo hacía porque quería que se unieran más como familia, así cuando Neji y Hinata eran pequeños, pero para Neji solo representaría tortura tener que ver a esas personas todos los días. Y en cuanto a la empresa en China, había quedado a cargo de la persona de más confianza de Hizashi, Maito Gai, padre de Lee, quien le enviaría un reporte diario de la situación, Lee terminaría la universidad junto a Neji en Japón, al igual que Tenten, quien se había ocupado de convencer a sus padres apenas Lee le había comentado la noticia.

-De acuerdo- contestó Neji, mientras terminaba de atarse el cabello en una coleta baja.

-Me voy, dentro de un rato llegaran, hasta luego, Padre- se dirigió hacia la salida y dio una pequeña reverencia antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

Tomó un taxi y se dirigió al aeropuerto. Al llegar, se dirigió al primer piso donde se supone estarían sus dos amigos, pero no los pudo ver debido a que el lugar se encontraba repleto de gente. De pronto sintió un golpecito en su espalda, se giró y se encontró con una muchacha sentada en el suelo.

-¡Lo siento mucho! No me fijaba hacia donde iba y…- decía la joven hasta que dejó de refregarse donde se había golpeado cuando vio al muchacho que tenia al frente, demasiado apuesto en su opinión. Se puso de pie en un salto y sonrió de manera encantadora. Sus ojos eran marrones y su cabello bien largo y negro, parecía tener la misma edad de Neji.

-Lo siento mucho por el incidente, espero que te encuentres bien- decía ella.

Neji solo se limitaba a observarla con una ceja alzada, _"Que chica más extraña"_ pensó.

-Estoy bien, ahora si me disculpas tengo que buscar a alguien, adiós- contestó tajante.

-Mi nombre es Minako, espero que nos veamos pronto!- contestó ella saludando con la mano mientras Neji se alejaba lo más rápido posible.

"_Que suerte que me libré de ella"_ pensaba Neji con una mano en su cara.

-Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeejiii ii!- No tuvo tiempo ni de moverse cuando vio a Lee abrazándolo, aunque parecía más que lo estaba asfixiando.

-Neji, mi eterno rival, te extrañé!- Lee no se soltaba, y todas las personas se giraban a ver hacia ellos.

-Lee, fueron solo dos días, ahora ¡Quítate!- Neji no podía quitárselo de encima y la gente no dejaba de mirar, hasta que Tenten apareció y tomó de la playera a Lee.

-Sí, Lee, todos lo extrañamos, pero mejor demuéstraselo en otro lugar- dijo la muchacha.

-Bien, ahora que ya están aquí, vamos a la casa- dijo Neji.

-Después de dos días de estar separados los tres, y tu lo único que dices es eso! Amigo insensible!- Lee comenzaba con una de sus escenas otra vez.

-Ya, ya, Lee, tu sabes cómo es Neji- decía Tenten mientras le sonreía a Lee. Neji solo caminaba delante de ambos, con una imperceptible sonrisa, realmente necesitaba a ese par.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegaron a la nueva casa de Neji, dejaron todas sus pertenencias en la sala y decidieron recorrerla un poco, y así elegir sus habitaciones.<p>

-Es una casa muy bella, y el vecindario también- decía Tenten. Los tres se encontraban en el jardín bebiendo un jugo que les había preparado uno de los empleados que su padre había contratado para la casa.

-Hizashi-san tiene muy buen gusto- dijo Lee, mientras comía una galleta y observaba la enorme mansión.

-No del todo- dijo Neji.

-¿Y por qué dices eso?- Preguntó la castaña.

-Porque puede que sepa elegir una buena casa, pero no sabe escoger los vecinos- contestó el Hyuga.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- preguntó Lee.

De pronto, sonó el timbre de la casa, y luego de un momento apareció una de las mucamas en el jardín.

-Neji-sama, es para usted- dijo la mucama.

-¿Quién es?- dijo el castaño.

-Su prima, Hyuga Hinata-sama, se encuentra en la sala de estar-

-Voy para allí, puedes retirarte- la mucama hizo una reverencia y se dirigió a la cocina, Neji se dirigió a la sala de estar seguido de sus dos amigos que miraban curiosamente la cara de enfado que tenia.

Hinata se encontraba parada en medio de la sala, con un pastel en sus manos, observando las fotografías de su primo, su tío Hizashi y su tía Akemi. Ella era una mujer hermosa, era muy amable y delicada. Recordaba que cuando era aun muy pequeña, su tía siempre la trató como su propia hija, y para Hinata era como su segunda madre, ya que su madre había fallecido cuando aun tenía cinco años. Luego de observar el rostro de su tía, observó las fotografías del pequeño Neji, y una sonrisa triste se formó en su rostro.

"_Es como si el Neji de estas fotografías, y el Neji de ahora fueran dos personas completamente diferentes…"_

-¿Qué es lo que necesita, Hinata-sama?- Hinata dio un saltito de susto al escuchar la fuerte voz de su primo.

-Um… y-yo…p-pues… Hi-Hikari-san hizo este p-pastel para ustedes- extendió el pastel hacia Neji mientras miraba hacia suelo con sus mejillas ruborizadas, su primo realmente la atemorizaba.

-Le agradezco, Hinata-sama pero…- Neji se vio interrumpido por sus dos amigos.

-No hay pero que valga, muchas gracias, se ve delicioso- dijo Tenten mientras recibió el pastel y le sonreía cálidamente a Hinata.

-Mi nombre es Rock Lee, y soy el eterno rival de Neji Hyuga, mucho gusto señorita- sonrió Lee con un pulgar arriba.

-Yo soy Tenten, mucho gusto- sonrió Tenten.

-M-mucho gusto, Tenten-san, Lee-san, s-soy Hinata Hyuga- sonrió tímidamente.

-¿Es todo lo que necesitaba, Hinata-sama?- Neji solo quería que esa niña molesta se retire de su vista.

-Em… P-pues s-si… y-yo me retiro- decía Hinata mientras se dirigía apresurada hacia la entrada.

-Espera, Hinata, no te gustaría salir con nosotros al centro comercial mañana? Tú podrías ser nuestra guía turística y enseñarnos los mejores lugares- le dijo Tenten.

-¡Que buena idea, Tenten!- decía Lee sonriente.

-B-bueno, y-yo mañana te-tengo escuela, pe-pero puedo pasar por ustedes a la salida- dijo Hinata con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Qué dices Neji?- preguntó Tenten, mientras Lee y Hinata esperaban su respuesta.

-Como quieran- contestó Neji molesto.

-Entonces todo listo, nos vemos mañana, Hinata- dijo Tenten.

-Adiós, señorita, nos vemos- contestó un sonriente Lee.

Hinata se despidió con una reverencia y una tímida sonrisa. Apenas pasó el portón de entrada, soltó un pesado suspiro, su primo le daba mucho miedo, ella podía ver en sus ojos el odio que él sentía, como pudo haber accedido a llevar el pastel, debió haber esperado a que Hanabi llegara de la escuela para pedirle que la acompañara, por suerte los amigos de Neji parecían muy agradables y por un momento la hicieron olvidarse de la intimidante presencia de su primo.

Caminó lentamente hacia su casa, y, ahora que lo pensaba bien tendría que ver a su primo todos los días, ¡Ahora eran vecinos! Con suerte lo vería muy pocas veces, ella iba al instituto y el a la universidad, ¿Qué tan malo podría ser?

Llegó a su casa y se dirigió a su habitación, al entrar fue hacia el enorme balcón, lo abrió y se puso a observar la hermosa noche, esa una de las razones por las que amaba su habitación, era la que tenía el balcón más grande y eso le permitía observar el cielo. Dejó las puertas abiertas para que entrara la suave brisa y se dirigió hacia su cama donde se recostó junto a un pequeño librito lila, lo abrió y se puso a dibujar corazones.

"_Naruto-kun… me gustas tanto, pero no puedo evitar ponerme nerviosa frente a ti todos los días, ¿Algún día llegaré a ser algo más que una simple compañera de clase?" _pensó la muchacha de cabellos azulados.

"_Quisiera ser lo suficientemente valiente para decirte cuanto te he admirado durante tantos años"_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien que tocaba la puerta.

-Adelante- dijo Hinata mientras se sentaba al borde de su cama.

-Hola Onee-san- saludo sonriente Hanabi. Esa niña siempre irradiaba alegría, ella era la alegría de Hinata.

-Imoto-san, ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela hoy?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Pues nada nuevo, Moegi como siempre enojándose con Konohamaru, ¿y tú?- decía la niña mientras se recostaba junto a su hermana en la cama, mirando hacia el techo.

-Nada fuera de lo normal- contestó simplemente Hinata. Hanabi se sentó de repente en la cama.

-¿Es cierto que hoy ya se trasladaron el tío Hizashi y Neji-niisan a la casa de al lado?-

-Sí, yo fui a dejarles un pastel de bienvenida que les había preparado Hikari-san- dijo Hinata, mientras guardaba su pequeño diario lila en la pequeña mesita junto a su cama.

-¿Y qué tal se comporto el simpático de Onii-san? ¿Te gritó, te corrió, se transformó en vampiro y te quiso chupar la sangre o es un asesino serial y tu lo descubriste y ahora…- decía la pequeña mientras hacía caras de todo tipo y la mayor solo reía.

-No Hanabi, Neji-niisan, um… pues él mantuvo su cara seria, se notaba en su rostro que no me quería allí- dijo Hinata algo triste.- Pero conocí a dos amigos suyos y eran muy agradables, y me dijeron que fuéramos al centro comercial y a conocer otros lugares mañana-

-Mmmm… pues entonces yo iré, no te dejaré sola de vuelta, Neji-niisan es muy rarito, además de que quiero ver un pijama nuevo para la pijamada en casa de Moegi- dijo Hanabi mientras tomaba una de las revistas de arreglos florales de su hermana. Hinata solo permanecía en silencio, mirando hacia su balcón. De repente alguien llamó a la puerta…

-Niñas, la cena está lista, bajen que Hiashi-sama llegará en unos minutos- dijo Hikari.

-Ya vamos!- contestó Hanabi. Luego se giró hacia su hermana. –Oye, Onee-san, ¿Cuándo piensas actuar o esperarás que te roben a Naruto-kun sin si quiera haberlo conquistado?- dijo con picardía la menor, mientras ambas se dirigían a la puerta.

-Ha-Hanabi! Tú sabes que yo no soy capaz de bueno… N-no no lo sé… yo…- Hinata totalmente roja como un tomate simplemente se calló y siguió caminando hacia las escaleras, mientras que la menor se tapaba la boca para no estallar en carcajadas.

* * *

><p>Luego de haber cenado, cada uno se dirigió a su habitación, que ya estaban ordenadas, solo Hizashi se quedaría un rato más en la oficina revisando algunos contratos, la unión de ambas empresas ya había sido llevada a cabo esa misma tarde y aún había mucho papeleo por hacer.<p>

Mientras tanto Lee estaba con Neji en su habitación, Tenten había ido a hablar por teléfono con sus padres.

-Te elegiste la habitación con el balcón más grande- dijo Lee mientras miraba televisión, no encontraba nada bueno para ver.

-Sabes que siempre me gustó ver la luna- contestó Neji mientras leía un libro sobre administración de empresas.

-¿Sabes? Tu prima me pareció una niña muy tierna y amable, y tu solo te comportaste como un ogro gruñón y maleducado con ella- dijo Lee mientras seguía cambiando de canal. A Neji le molestaba cada vez que su amigo intentaba ser su conciencia, ¿acaso él también creía que era un niñito tonto?

-No me digas que te gusta la mojigata esa- dijo Neji, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Lee y alzando una ceja.

-Tú sabes bien que a mí ya me gusta alguien, Hinata-san solo me pareció una persona muy amable, además de que ella no es el tipo de mujer que me gusta- contestó Lee sin dejar de mirar la televisión.

-Pues, yo no creo en toda esa "bondad" que ella muestra, es tal para cual con su padre- dijo Neji volviendo a fijar su vista en el libro.

-No emitas un juicio sin haberla conocido bien Neji- dijo el pelinegro mientras se levantaba y se estiraba- Muy bien, mi querido rival, iré a dormir y recuperar la energía suficiente para mantener viva mi llama de la juventud, nos veremos mañana!- dijo mientras se fue hacia la puerta.

-Si adiós Lee- contestó con desgano Neji. Lo mejor sería dormir, mañana iba a ser un largo día y lo peor de todo seria tener que pasar toda una tarde con su prima, su rabia solo hervía al recordarlo.

Apagó la luz y se dirigió al balcón a cerrar las puertas, pero al mirar al frente, en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, pudo distinguir una pequeña figura de largos cabellos y ojos que brillaban al igual que la luna. Neji se quedó maravillado ante la bella imagen que tenia ante sus ojos, pero despertó de su ensoñación al darse cuenta que esa mujer hermosa era Hinata ¡La habitación de su tonta y malcriada primita estaba enfrente a la de él! Cerró las puertas del balcón rápidamente y fue hacia su cama.

Sin duda que hoy había sido un terrible día para él, y la única solución sería dormir.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias a todos los que me escribieron desde el primer capi! :)<p>

** Amandi Hyuga**

** Nessieprettysweet **

** ShinigamiRiku**

** ania-coug**

** Mitchel0420**

** lady-darkness-chan**

** luna hyuga**

** Uchihyu**

** Dika-chan**

Me alegra mucho saber que siguen mi fanfic y que les gusta, ¡Ah! y en cuanto a Minako, ya sabran que importancia tiene dentro de la historia! :D Sayonara!


	6. Sueños y Paseo

__Disculpen la demora queridos lectores! Pero aqui les traigo un nuevo capi!

Espero que les guste, y me digan sus opiniones! :D

_Los personajes usados no me pertenecen, son creación de Kishimoto Masashi-sensei._

* * *

><p> -<strong>Sueños y Paseo-<strong>

_-Hinata-chan ¡Juguemos a los Ninjas!- decía un pequeño Neji de unos seis años, mientras tomaba la pequeña mano de su prima menor._

_-E-espera Neji-niisan- la niña intentaba seguirle el paso a su primo, pero sus piecitos no podían, hasta que se enredó con su kimono y cayó de rodillas al suelo._

_-¡Hinata-chan! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¡Por favor no llores!- Neji se puso de cuclillas frente a ella, mientras sacaba un pequeño pañuelo de su bolsillo y empezó a limpiar algunas lagrimas que se habían formado en los ojos de Hinata._

_-Lo-lo siento, Ne-Neji-niisan, soy t-tan torpe- dijo la pequeña mirando hacia el suelo. _

_-No digas eso, además podemos jugar otra cosa que te guste- dijo sonriendo Neji._

_-I-iie, Neji-niisan, yo- _

_-¡Neji!- una voz desde el corredor que ambos niños reconocieron, pero se oía algo diferente._

_-¿Otou-san?- Neji extrañado de escuchar la voz de su padre tan molesta. Hizashi llegó al jardín y tomó bruscamente a Neji de la mano, y empezaron a caminar hacia la puerta._

_-Nos vamos- dijo Hizashi mirando hacia otro lado, menos a su hijo. Hinata miraba entre triste y atemorizada ¿Por qué su tío Hizashi se comportaba así? El siempre había sido un hombre muy amable. Neji, en cambio, frunció el seño e hizo todo lo posible para soltarse, quería saber qué diablos estaba pasando._

_-¡Otou-san! ¿Pero qué está pasando y a donde vamos?- Neji seguía tratando se soltarse, y ya estaban en la puerta de la casa. Su padre no contestó y siguió caminando. _

_-Pe-pero ¿y Hinata-chan?- dijo Neji mirando hacia el suelo mientras se dirigía a la entrada junto a su padre._

_-¡Neji-niisan!- Neji automáticamente miró hacia atrás y vio a Hinata corriendo, pero fue detenida por Hiashi._

_-Hinata, olvídate de Neji- Hiashi sujetaba a Hinata de la mano, mientras ella miraba a su Onii-san alejarse y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas._

_-¡Hinata-chan!- Neji sentía que le picaban los ojos, un Hyuga nunca lloraría y mucho menos Hyuga Neji, pero aun así…_

_-¡Hinata-chan!- Gritó aun más fuerte, su padre no aflojaba el agarre._

_-¡Hinata-chan!- ya había subido al auto, pero la imagen de su prima sujetada por su padre y llorando se mantenía en su mente._

-¡Hinata-chan!- Se levantó de golpe con la respiración agitada y pesada, miró a su alrededor y recordó que se encontraba en su habitación de la nueva casa.

-Estúpido sueño- bufó mientras giró su vista hacia su reloj despertador y se fijó en la hora. Se había quedado dormido.

-¡Diablos!- se duchó rápidamente en el baño junto a su habitación, se vistió rápidamente y bajó al comedor, donde se encontraban sus dos amigos, que al parecer ya estaban terminando de desayunar.

* * *

><p>-¡Vaya! Parece que alguien se quedó dormido hoy- bromeó Tenten, al ver entrar al Hyuga.<p>

-¡Neji! ¡No debes dejar que la llama de la juventud se apague en ti!- Dijo Lee mientras alzaba un pulgar y terminaba de comer su arroz.

-Ya cállense- dijo el castaño molesto, mientras se sentaba y una de las empleadas le servía el desayuno.

-¡Solo mírate esas ojeras!- Exclamó Tenten.

-¿Y mi padre?- Obviamente evitaba el tema.

-Ya se fue al trabajo, dijo que tenía reunión o algo así- contestó Tenten.

-¡Recuerden que solo tenemos una semana para disfrutar de nuestra hermosa juventud! La semana que viene tenemos que ir a la Universidad y ponernos al día en todo- dijo Lee.

-Por favor, no me lo recuerdes Lee- dijo la castaña con expresión depresiva.

-¡Hoy tenemos el paseo junto a la dulce Hinata-san!-

-¡Es verdad! Muero por conocer la ciudad, en especial el centro comercial- dijo Tenten con ojos soñadores.

Neji se mantenía ajeno a la conversación de sus dos amigos, su paciencia estaba llegando a un límite, ¡Hinata, Hinata, Hinata! No había pasado ni una semana desde que llegaron a Japón, y esa chiquilla molesta estaba acabando con su paciencia, y eso era algo que nunca nadie había logrado.

* * *

><p>Hinata se vestía con el uniforme del colegio apresuradamente.<p>

-_Hanabi va a matarme, y ni si quiera tengo tiempo de desayunar algo-_ pensaba mientras se terminaba de cepillar el cabello.

_-Eso me pasa por quedarme despierta hasta tarde-_ se reprochaba, mientras bajaba las escaleras y se dirigía hacia la entrada, abrió la puerta y vio a Hanabi parada junto a Naoki a un lado del auto.

-¡Onee-san! ¡Que tanto hacías!- Hanabi estaba molesta, nunca llegaba tarde a la escuela.

-Lo- lo siento m-mucho, Hanabi, m-me q-quede dormida y- decía la mayor muy apenada.

-¿Sabes? No puedo molestarme contigo en serio, Onee-san- dijo Hanabi cambiando su rostro enojado a una enorme sonrisa, mientras tomaba a su hermana de la mano y entraron al auto.

-Recuerda que hoy iremos de paseo con el amoroso de Neji-niisan- dijo Hanabi mientras miraba por el vidrio.

-H-hai- contestó la peliazul. Recordar el rostro de su primo la ponía nerviosa y le provocaba algo de miedo.

* * *

><p>Al llegar al Instituto, Hinata se bajó apresuradamente, saludó a Naoki y a Hanabi a lo lejos y entró corriendo justo cuando sonó la campana.<p>

Entró al salón corriendo, se fijó y todavía no había llegado Kakashi-sensei.

_-¡Que alivio!_- pensó. Se dirigió a su asiento.

-Parece que a alguien se le pegó la almohada hoy- escuchó una voz detrás de ella, se giró y se encontró con una de sus amigas.

-¡I-Ino-san! ¡O-Ohayou!- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ohayou Gozaimasu, Hinata- contestó la rubia con otra sonrisa.

-¿Y S-Sakura-san?- Su amiga Sakura era siempre una de las primeras en llegar, y ahora que se fijaba bien no estaba en el salón y su mochila no estaba en su asiento.

-No lo sé, esta mañana pasé por su casa pero su mamá me dijo que ya había salido- contestó preocupada la ojiazul. Hinata bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, también preocupada.

-¡No te preocupes! Tal vez está con Sasuke-kun o Naruto, y nosotras aquí preocupándonos- dijo Ino, tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga, aunque más parecía como si se tratara de tranquilizar a ella misma.

Justo en ese momento, llegó el Kakashi-sensei, dando comienzo a la clase de literatura. Ino y Hinata sólo miraban el asiento vacío de su amiga, ni ella, ni Naruto, ni Sasuke se habían presentado.

Veinte minutos antes de terminar la clase, uno de los maestros entró al salón y habló con Kakashi.

-Discúlpenme chicos, pero tengo que retirarme a solucionar unos asuntos- dijo el hombre con expresión seria y se retiró del salón rápidamente junto al otro maestro. Los murmullos comenzaron en el salón.

-¿Qué habrá pasado? Se veía bastante serio- preguntó un chico.

- Probablemente Tsunade-sama lo regañará otra vez- contestó una chica.

Ino y Hinata se mantenían calladas, el único pensamiento que cruzaba sus mentes era donde estaba su amiga Sakura.

* * *

><p>Era hora del almuerzo, y Hinata sentía que su estómago pedía a gritos algo de comer pues no había desayunado absolutamente nada. Abrió su mochila para ver si había traído algo, y encontró un paquete lila y una nota.<p>

_Hinata-chan: _

_Espero que te comas absolutamente todo lo que te preparé, hoy no desayunaste y yo quiero crezcas muy fuerte mi pequeña niña._

_Hikari._

"_Arigato, Hikari-san" _ sonrió Hinata, mientras abría su bento. Hikari era como una madre para ella y Hanabi, además de que le gustaba mucho que la llamara _su pequeña niña_, la hacía sentir como si nunca hubiera crecido y las cosas no fueran tan complicadas.

-Ino-san, ¿Q-quieres un p-poco? Es m-mucho- dijo mientras sonreía a su amiga, quien miraba por la ventana.

-¿Eh? Claro Hinata- dijo la rubia tratando de esconder su preocupación. Justo cundo se sentó en frente de Hinata, escucharon como se abría la puerta, y entraba su amiga pelirrosa.

-¡Sakura!-

-¡Sa-Sakura-san!- Ino y Hinata se levantaron de golpe al ver a su amiga llegar, pero ella no contestó, caminó hacia su asiento y se tapó con ambas manos su rostro.

La Hyuga y la Yamanaka se acercaron a ella rápidamente.

-¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? ¿Dónde diablos estabas?- Estalló la rubia.

-I-Ino-san- Hinata no sabía qué hacer, por lo que trató de calmar a su amiga.

-Y-yo… S-Sasuke-kun… Na-Naruto…- es lo que apenas lograron entender pues la pelirrosa había empezado a llorar.

-El receso es largo, esperaremos a que te calmes y más vale que nos cuentes ¿bien?- Ino ya se encontraba más calmada, por lo menos Sakura no tenía ni un solo rasguño y eso la aliviaba.

Después de unos minutos, se tranquilizó, limpió sus lágrimas y miró a sus dos amigas sentadas al frente suyo.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Ino. Hinata se encontraba callada mirando a Sakura.

-Sa-Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun y Naruto tuvieron una pelea esta mañana- dijo la ojiverde al mismo tiempo que miraba sus manos apoyadas en su regazo.

-¿Pero qué tiene de extraño? Ellos siempre- Ino fue interrumpida.

-No… Esta vez fue diferente… Ellos… realmente pelearon… se golpearon- dijo Sakura, con los ojos humedecidos otra vez.

-¿Co-Como? ¿N-Naruto-kun?- habló por primera vez Hinata con preocupación.

-Yo… Esta mañana los encontré en la parte trasera de la escuela… se estaban gritando cosas… luego empezaron a golpearse muy fuerte… yo intenté separarlos pero… No pude… Sasuke-kun dejó tirado a Naruto en el suelo… y dijo que dejaría la escuela, dejaría su casa, y se iría a otra parte… un rato después llegó Kakashi-sensei y se llevó a Naruto a la enfermería- Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por las mejillas de la muchacha.

"_Así que es por eso que hoy el Sensei se fue temprano, y esos dos no aparecieron"_ pensó Ino.

-Oye Sakura, no deberías preocuparte, yo creo que es solo una pelea más, fue un poco más fuerte pero nada malo va a pasar, después de todo Sasuke-kun, Naruto y tú son amigos desde siempre ¿No es así?- Trató de tranquilizarla.

-Ino-san ti-tiene razón, Sakura-san- dijo Hinata con una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Chicas… Arigato- Sonrió por fin la ojiverde.

-¡Muy bien, frente de marquesina! Te ves mejor con esa sonrisa. ¿Qué les parece si vamos hoy en la tarde al centro comercial? Y nos distraeremos de todos los problemas- dijo enérgicamente.

-Me parece bien, Ino cerda- Sakura ya se encontraba un poco más animada, hablar con sus amigas realmente le había ayudado.

-Mmm… yo…- decía Hinata mientras comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos.

-¡No me digas que no puedes! Hinata, el sábado no pudimos porque tenias un almuerzo familiar "muy importante", dijiste que pasarías más tiempo con nosotras- dijo la rubia haciendo énfasis en la frase muy importante, y haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

-Es q-que vi-vino mi primo d-de China con s-sus amigos, y les prometí q-que les e-enseñaría la ci-ciudad-

-Así que tú primo… ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que tenías un primo? Y dime, ¿Qué edad tiene? ¿Cómo es? ¿Es guapo? Porque si lo es- Ino hablaba rápidamente, pero fue interrumpida.

-Ino…- Sakura la regañó.

-Gomen, jeje ¿Qué te parece si vamos nosotras también? Después de todo también van los amigos de tu primo, ¿si Hinata? Di que si…- la rubia miraba con cara de perrito mojado a su amiga.

-E-está bien, ve-vengan a mi casa en la tarde- dijo la ojiperla.

-¡Siiiiiii!- La ojiazul saltó de alegría, mientras que Hinata suspiraba aliviada, ahora que lo pensaba todo sería más sencillo con sus amigas a su lado.

* * *

><p>En su casa, Hinata ya estaba lista para salir. Se había puesto un jean azul algo suelto, una camisola blanca bordada, y unas sandalias blancas. Justo cuando estaba bajando las escaleras su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar.<p>

-Moshi Moshi- dijo.

-Hinata, me temo que no llegaremos a tu casa, nos veremos en el centro comercial directamente- Era su amiga Sakura.

-¿Pa-pasó algo?- pregunto la peliazul.

-Nada, solo que la cerda todavía no está lista-

-¡¿Qué no entiendes que esto es un gran dilema?! ¡No hay nada que ponerme!- se escuchaba la voz de Ino gritando de fondo.

-Bueno, nos veremos allá. Hasta luego, Hinata- y colgó.

-¿Y Sakura-san e Ino-san?- preguntó Hanabi quien ya se encontraba en la puerta.

-Dijeron que nos veríamos allá- dijo la mayor, mientras abrieron la puerta.

-Entonces, vamos por los demás- dijo la castaña, mientras que la peliazul ya empezaba a sentirse nerviosa, pasar una tarde entera con su primo no sería fácil.

* * *

><p>-Tenten, ¡te estás tardando!- gritó Lee desde la sala.<p>

-Listo, listo, ya estoy aquí- dijo la muchacha, al bajar por las escaleras. Vestía unos jeans, con un

-Muchachos, ¿van a salir?- Hizashi pasaba por la sala con una taza de café.

-¡Así es, Señor! La dulce Hinata-san nos llevará a conocer la ciudad- contestó sonriente el azabache.

-Ya debe estar por llegar- dijo la castaña.

Hizashi observó a su hijo, quien se encontraba ajeno a la conversación y con una cara que podría ahuyentar a cualquiera.

-Neji, me alegra de que vayas a pasar tiempo con Hinata-chan, te hará bien- el hombre sonrió y se fue hacia su estudio.

Neji no dijo nada pero por dentro solo se preguntaba una y otra vez como fue que aceptó a hacer esto, ahora sería una tarde entera junto a la torpe de su prima, solo imploraba que su poca paciencia no terminara por acabarse.

De pronto, el timbre sonó, y una de las mucamas fue a abrir la puerta.

-Neji-sama, es para usted-

-Sí, ya vamos- los tres se dirigieron a la puerta.

-Bu-Buenas t-tardes- sonrió tímidamente Hinata.

-Buenas Tardes, yo soy la hermana menor de Hinata-neesan, mi nombre es Hyuga Hanabi-

-Buenas tardes señoritas, y mucho gusto en conocerte Hanabi-san, yo soy Rock Lee- dijo con un pulgar arriba.

-¡Hola Hinata! Y mucho gusto en conocerte Hanabi, mi nombre es Tenten- sonrió la castaña.

-Hora de irnos- fue lo único que dijo Neji, mientras caminaba hacia la entrada, _"Mientras más rápido sea esto, más rápido terminará esta tontería"_ pensó.

* * *

><p>Durante el camino en el tren, Lee, Tenten y Hanabi platicaban animadamente, mientras que Hinata y Neji se mantenían callados, ella por timidez y él, porque era su naturaleza, además de que se encontraba bastante molesto.<p>

La peliazul miró a sus tres acompañantes, _"Los tres son bastante animados y enérgicos"_ pensó con una pequeña sonrisa, pero esa sonrisa se borró al mirar a su primo _"Ojalá pudiera volver a ver su sonrisa"._

Al llegar, caminaron hasta llegar al centro comercial.

-Bien ¿Qué haremos primero, Hinata-san?- preguntó Lee.

-Mmm… p-pues…y-yo…- comenzó a jugar con sus dedos ¿Qué se supone que harían ahora?

-Iremos a esa tienda de malteadas, seguramente allí nos estarán esperando las amigas de Onee-san- contestó la Hyuga menor, antes de que su hermana la impacientara más con su timidez.

-Pues bien, allí vamos- dijo entusiasmado Lee.

Cuando llegaron a la tienda de malteadas, Hanabi pudo ver a las amigas de su hermana platicando en una mesa.

-¡Ino-san! ¡Sakura-san!- las saludó con la mano.

-¡Hola!- contestaron ellas de la misma manera que la pequeña Hyuga. Los cinco se acercaron a la mesa de las muchachas. La rubia vestía una minifalda bien corta que dejaba ver sus bien torneadas piernas, unas botas blancas y una playera de hombro caído. Sakura vestía un vestido de tiritantes rosa pálido, un poco más arrida de las rodillas que combinaban perfectamente con el color de su cabello, y unos zapatos de charol rosa también.

-Ho-hola, Ino-san, Sakura-san- dijo la Hyuga mayor.

-Hola Hinata, por fin llegaron- dijo la pelirrosa.

-Es que estaba lleeeeeeeno de gente- dijo Hanabi.-En fin, pasemos a las presentaciones-Ino-san, Sakura-san, él es mi primo Hyuga Neji-niisan, ella es su amiga Tenten-san y él es su amigo Rock Lee-san- dijo mientras los presentaba a cada.

-Mucho gusto- dijeron al unísono las jóvenes.

-¿Eres Haruno Sakura-san?- preguntó Lee.

-Así es- contestó la chica.

-¿No me recuerdas? Soy el hijo de Maito Gai, amigo de tu padre Kizashi-san- dijo sonriente.

-¡Es verdad! La última vez que nos vimos fue hace seis años en una cena de nuestros padres, es un gusto volverte a ver, Lee-san- dijo con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Estoy tan feliz de que nos volvimos a ver- _"Sakura-san sigue tan hermosa como siempre, y el cabello corto le queda aun mejor, mi bella Sakura-san"_ pensaba el chico, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-Muy bien, ¿Qué haremos ahora?- interrumpió Tenten.

-Yo propongo que vayamos a echar un vistazo por las tiendas, y luego vengamos aquí a comer algo- dijo Ino.

-Pe-pero, re-recuerden q-que mañana t-tenemos instituto y Ha-Hanabi- dijo tímidamente la Hyuga mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-Ay Onee-san, no seas aguafiestas, además no nos iremos tan tarde, solo nos quedaremos hasta la hora de la cena- le dijo su hermana menor.

-Hanabi tiene razón, Hinata, pasemos un buen rato, hazlo por Sakura ¿siiiiiiiiiii?- Ino hacía un puchero.

-De-de acuerdo, pe-pero n-no más d-de la hora d-de la ce-cena- dijo la peliazul tratando de sonar estricta pero sin lograrlo.

-¡Genial! Entonces, empecemos el paseo- dijo Tenten.

Todos empezaron a platicar entusiasmados, Hinata platicaba con Ino, en realidad la rubia le estaba haciendo una entrevista a su amiga sobre los gustos de su primo y si tenía novia, Tenten y Hanabi platicaban sobre música y moda, Lee y Sakura recordaban los viejos tiempos y se contaban las cosas que habían hecho en el tiempo que no se habían visto.

En cambio, Neji, trató de quedarse fuera de todas esas conversaciones, cada vez que le preguntaban algo, cualquier cosa, el respondía con frases cortas o monosílabos. Se mantenía unos pasos atrás del grupo, pensando en alguna forma de "escaparse", quedarse en una tienda o fingir hambre y quedarse a comer en algún lado, pero mientras más lo pensaba, menos ideas se le venían a la mente. A pesar de ser un genio, cuando estaba molesto era como si su mente se bloqueara automáticamente.

"_No me queda de otra que soportar esto"_ pensó mientras miraba l grupo, que se había detenido en una tienda de anteojos de Sol, y todos se lo probaban mientras reían de cómo les quedaban. Su vista se enfocó en su prima Hinata, quien se encontraba riendo, una risita suave y tímida.

"_Su risa sigue siendo igual a cuando éramos niños"_ pensó, pero inmediatamente se regañó por ello. _"Pero que estás pensando Hyuga Neji, no vuelvas a caer en ello"_.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews :D Me ayudan a querer continuar esta historia! :D<p>

**ILLLL: _Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia! :D seguro que habrá muchisimo Nejihina, mucho, mucho, muchoo jajaja y con respecto a tu pregunta: mmm... puede ser, sería muy INTERESANTE ver a Neji y a Hinata encerrados en un espacio tan pequeño jijijiji habrá que ver que pasa para el proximo capi :)_**

**__hinatalove14: _disculpa la demora jeje la historia está hecha en mi loca cabecita, pero el problema es la pereza de tranformarlo en escrito TToTT Muchas gracias por seguir mi fic! :D__  
><em>**

**Mitchel0420: _Es verdad, me tardé bastante TToTT pero al fin traigo nuevo capi! Muchas gracias por seguir mi fic! :D_**

**Nessieprettysweet: _Neji es un chico bastante obstinado y prejuicioso, no es fácil lograr cambiar su opinion sobre los demás... y Minako tomará su importancia a medida que se desarrolle la historia. Muchas gracias por leer mi fic!_**

Arigato Gozaimasu! Nos leeremos en el proximo capi!

Ja Ne! :)


	7. Centro Comercial

Aqui traigo un nuevo cap, espero que les guste a todos! Como siempre disculpen las tardanzas, se viene fin de año, fiestas y como siempre mucho estudio U_U pero ya tengo aprobadas todas las materias! Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ii!

Los personajes son creacion del gran Kishimoto Masashi-sensei, pero esta historia es puro producto de la imaginacion de mi loca cabecita :P

* * *

><p>Centro Comercial<p>

Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que llegaron al centro comercial, y podría decirse que Neji lo estaba soportando bastante bien, ya lo habían recorrido todo, solo quería que cenaran y poderse largar de allí.

-¡Me encantó todo! Creo que me enamoré de Japón- decía Tenten con mirada soñadora.

-Y yo cada día me enamoro mucho más de las nuevas colecciones- dijo Ino, uniéndose a Tenten con la misma mirada.

-Bueno, bueno, tengo hambre y sed, Onee-san ¿Qué me invitarás?- Hanabi miraba a su hermana con carita de perrito.

-¿Q-que? Ha-Hanabi- contestó Hinata pero fue interrumpida.

-Ah, ¡ya sé! Vayamos ahí, ¡se ve que sirven cosas deliciosas! – Hanabi tomo de la mano a su hermana y empezó a tironearla - ¡Vamos no se queden parados allí! Hay que comer algo- le dijo a los demás que se quedaron mirando como la menor llevaba a la mayor.

-Vaya, parecen ser bastante unidas- dijo Tenten.

-Lo son, Hanabi-chan es la persona más importante para Hinata-chan, y viceversa- dijo Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba a la menor de las Hyuuga que ordenaba todo lo que podía y la mayor miraba resignada todo lo que le iba a costar.

-¡Oigan! ¿Van a venir o se quedarán admirando las paredes?- gritó Hanabi desde una mesa.

-Ya vamos- contestó Ino, mientras el grupo comenzó a caminar en dirección a la mesa.

-¡Yo me sentaré al lado de la preciosa Sakura-san!- dijo Lee con una mano levantada y mejillas sonrojadas.

-Parece que tienes un admirador- le susurró Ino a la pelirrosada, la cual tenía una sonrisa nerviosa.

"_Yo me sentaré al lado de Neji-san"_ pensó la rubia.

Una vez sentados en la mesa, Hanabi al lado de Hinata, a su lado Tenten, Sakura, Lee, Neji e Ino, en ese orden, se pusieron a decidir que ordenar, pues todo lo que había en la mesa era de Hanabi.

Les trajeron la comida y mientras comían charlaban, Tenten le platicaba a Hinata, Hanabi solo se disponía a devorar su comida, Lee platicaba con Sakura y ella solo mantenía la sonrisa nerviosa, Ino le coqueteaba a Neji pero el castaño solo estaba concentrado en su plato ignorando todo lo demás.

-¡Ah, todo estuvo deliciosisimo! – dijo la Hyuuga menor mientras se acariciaba la barriga.

-Es verdad, si que estoy llena- contestó Tenten.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- dijo la Yamanaka sin dejar de mirar coquetamente a Neji.

-P-Pues y-yo di-digo q-que- la Hyuuga mayor fue interrumpida.

-¡Vayamos a la sala de videojuegos!- gritó Hanabi.

-¡Estoy contigo, Hanabi-san!- dijo Lee con un extraño fuego en su mirada.

-Muy bien pues- Sakura sintió que su celular sonaba en su bolso- Disculpen un momento- y se alejó del grupo.

Hinata miró a Ino, quien se encogió de hombros. Hanabi y Lee intercambiaban estrategias para los videojuegos, mientras que Tenten miraba con desaprobación el comportamiento infantil de su amigo.

La pelirrosa regresó con el grupo con la mirada algo decaída.

-¿Qué pasa Frentesota? ¿Quién era?- preguntó la rubia.

-Solo…Solo era mi mamá, lo siento chicos pero me tengo que ir- dijo la pelirrosa con una sonrisa forzada.

-Pero Sakura- la rubia comenzaba a preocuparse.

-Sakura-san, cualquier cosa que necesites- comenzó a decir Lee.

-No es nada, yo… solo me tengo que ir ya, adiós chicos- la pelirrosa se fue caminando rápidamente hacia la entrada.

-Sa-Sakura, iré contigo- le gritó Ino para que su amiga la escuchase- Lo siento chicos, pero también me voy- la rubia miró la cara preocupada de su otra amiga- Hinata, todo está bien, deja de preocuparte- le dijo guiñándole un ojo- Adiós chicos, nos vemos Neji-san!- dijo saludando con una mano mientras corría. Neji solo suspiró cansado, esa chiquilla era otra pesada.

Hinata veía como sus dos amigas se iban, se sentía una inútil, ellas siempre la consolaban cuando lo necesitaba, pero ella era incapaz si quiera de ayudarlas a ellas, ¿acaso no era capaz de acompañarlas y darles valor? Se notaba en el rostro de Sakura que algo le afligía, pero ella como siempre se quedó callada._ "Además de un estorbo, eres una inútil como amiga"_ pensó para sí misma. La expresión de la peliazul no pasó desapercibida para su hermana menor y para Tenten, que intercambiaron miradas de preocupación.

-Onee-san, vamos a los videojuegos ¿Si?- dijo la Hyuuga menor tomando de la mano a su hermana, con una sonrisa reconfortante.

-¡Animo Hinata! Vamos a jugar unos cuantos juegos!- dijo Tenten, tomando de la otra mano de la peliazul. Ambas comenzaron a correr tironeando a la Hyuuga mayor.

-E-Esperen u-un po-poco!- decía Hinata apenas corriendo.

-¡Oooh, Una carrera! ¡No me quedaré atrás!- dijo Lee comenzando a correr. Neji solo los siguió caminando a paso tranquilo.

Al llegar, Hanabi y Lee se pusieron a decidir qué juegos jugarían primero, Tenten estaba un poco más atrás de Hinata, y Neji un poco más aislado observando al resto.

-¡Hanabi-chan!- gritó una muchacha de la misma edad de Hanabi, junto a otros dos muchachos de la misma edad. La Hyuuga al sentir que la llamaban dejó de prestar atención a la carrera de autos.

-¡Ah, Moegi, Udon, Konohamaru! ¿Qué hacen aquí?- se acercó a ellos.

-Solo vinimos porque el pesado de Konohamaru insistió con venir aquí- dijo Moegi.

-Solo estaba aburrido y como ustedes tendrán una fiesta mañana y nosotros no estamos invitados- dijo Sarutobi cruzado de brazos.

-¡Olvidé completamente comprarme el pijama nuevo que quería!- dijo Hanabi.

-No te preocupes, vayamos juntas, chicos nosotras nos vamos- dijo Moegi tomando del brazo a Hanabi.

-Hagan lo que quieran- Konohamaru estaba concentrado viendo los nuevos videojuegos en la sala.

-¡Onee-san! ¡Nos veremos en casa! ¡Compraré unas cosas junto a Moegi!- Grito Hanabi.

-¡Ha-Hanabi! ¡De-debemos re-regresar!- demasiado tarde, su hermana menor ya se había ido. Suspiró resignada, por lo menos Moegi vivía solo a dos casas de la suya por lo tanto Hanabi estaría acompañada, aunque ya era muy tarde y mañana tendrían escuela.

-¡Hanabi-san me abandonó en medio de la carrera!- dijo Lee con lagrimas de cascada en los ojos.

-Ya, ya Lee, otro día será- dijo con una sonrisa Tenten, de pronto su celular comenzó a vibrar. –Oh, esperen un segundo-

-Chicos, tengo que ir a la oficina de correo, mis padres me enviaron unas cosas- dijo la muchacha de moñitos.

-S-si q-quieres, yo t-te a-acompaño- dijo tímidamente la Hyuuga.

-¡No te molestes, Hinata-san! Yo acompañaré a Tenten- dijo Lee con una sonrisa radiante.

-Muy bien, pues no veremos en casa, adiós chicos, Neji cuida bien de Hinata que las calles a estas horas se ponen peligrosas- dijo saludando con una mano la muchacha de moñitos. La peliazul tragó pesado, hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta que se quedaría sola junto al aterrador de su primo.

-Nos vemos, queridos amigos- dijo Lee que al mismo tiempo que comenzó a caminar junto a Tenten.

"_Y ahora ¿Qué hago?"_ pensó nerviosamente Hinata, mientras se giraba a ver al castaño, quien la observaba sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

* * *

><p>Sakura e Ino caminaban apresuradamente, la rubia miraba a su amiga con rostro bastante preocupado.<p>

_Flashback-_

_-¿Pero qué está pasando, porque estas tan apresurada?- decía mientras seguía a su amiga a paso rápido. Pero la pelirrosa se mantuvo callada._

_-¡¿Acaso no me lo piensas decir?! ¡Se supone que soy tu amiga!- le dijo la rubia. Sakura bajó la mirada._

_-Naruto y Sasuke tuvieron otra pelea- dijo con lagrimas formándose en sus ojos._

_-¿Qué?- _

_-Esta vez… S-se m-metieron unos matones más… y… y a-ahora, a-ambos es-están en el hospital- dijo la pelirrosa soltando todas las lagrimas contenidas- yo…yo sabía que todo iba mal y… no hice n-nada pa-para arreglarlo- dijo entre sollozos._

_-Sakura, no es tu culpa- trató de reconfortarla._

_-¡Pero no hice nada! ¡Me quedé sin hacer nada! ¡Sabiendo que esto podría pasar y no lo evité!- Sakura soltaba lagrimas de rabia._

_-Sakura, escúchame, todas las amistades pasan por malos momentos-_

_-¡¿Y qué pasa si no, ah?! ¡¿Y si todo termina aquí?!-_

_-Pasará lo que tenga que pasar, tú no puedes estar solucionando siempre lo que Naruto y Sasuke-kun hagan! ¡Ellos ya están bastante grandecitos!- Sakura se quedó en silencio con la mirada en el suelo._

_-De cualquier manera iré contigo, no puedo dejarte así como así, solo mírate la cara- le dijo la rubia._

_-Esto es algo que debemos hablar solo nosotros tres, Ino, no es de tu incumbencia-_

_-¿Acaso tanto te cuesta entender lo que son las amigas? Además de que no puedo dejarte sola con ese estado de ánimo, le prometí a Hinata que todo estaría bien, ambas nos preocupamos por ti ¿Y ahora pretendes que te deje ir sola y no te ayude? Debes estar loca, pero aun así eres nuestra loca Frentesota- le dijo la Yamanaka con una sonrisa._

_-Ino… Arigato- dijo la pelirrosa con una pequeña sonrisa._

_Fin de Flashback-_

-Ino- ambas muchachas iban a mitad de camino, solo faltaban dos calles para llegar al hospital.

-Dime- la rubia la miró.

-¿Recuerdas cuando nos peleamos por Sasuke-kun?-

-Como olvidarlo, fue una pelea muy tonta, pero al entrar a la secundaria nos olvidamos de eso-

-Todo volvió a ser como antes, y al poco tiempo conocimos a Hinata- le dijo la ojiverde e Ino sonrió al recordar todo.

-Ino… Muchas gracias, a ti y a Hinata, siempre me hacen sentir mejor, en verdad… Gracias-

-Para eso están las mejores amigas, Frentesota, aunque me debes una-

-¿Ah?- la pelirrosa la miró con cara curiosa.

-Estaba de lo más bien con Neji-san, él es tan guapo y tan sexy y ¡Ah! Me casaría con él- dijo la rubia con estrellas en los ojos.

-Lo mismo dijiste de Chouji- la pelirrosa comenzó a enumerar con los dedos.

-¡Pero teníamos 6 años!- contestó la rubia con los brazos cruzados.

-Y de Shikamaru- Sakura ya tenía expresión aburrida, su amiga nunca cambiaba.

-¡Pero él es un vago de primera!- ahora la rubia hacia un puchero.

-De Sai-

-¡Pero él es un rarito!- dijo levantando los brazos.

-Y hasta de Kiba-

-Pero siempre tiene ese olor a perro, aunque reconozcámoslo, haría buena pareja con Hinata-

-No lo creo, aunque sean muy buenos amigos, el es muy impulsivo y algo bruto, y Hinata es muy tímida y silenciosa-

-Kiba no se diferencia mucho de Naruto, ahora que lo pienso- dijo la Yamanaka.

-Ino, ya llegamos- dijo la ojiverde frente a la entrada del hospital, sus manos comenzaban a temblar.

-Muy bien, pues vamos- la rubia le sonrió a su amiga, intentando tranquilizarla, y por fin entraron.

* * *

><p>"<em>¿Y ahora qué hago?"<em> Se preguntaba una y otra vez Hinata.

-Hinata-sama- la fuerte voz de su primo la hizo dar un saltito de susto y nervios.

-¿S-si?- la mirada atemorizante y dura del Hyuuga estaba comenzando a asustarla, era idéntica a la de su padre.

-Como no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí, es mejor que nos vayamos- le dijo fríamente.

-E-esta b-bien- le dijo la peliazul mientras que comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos. El Hyuuga empezó a caminar hacia la salida, Hinata solo se le quedó mirando hasta que pareció reaccionar y comenzó a caminar detrás de él. Mientras que no lo mirara a los ojos, todo estaría bien a su parecer.

Ambos Hyuuga caminaron hasta la estación de tren, sumidos en un incomodo silencio, Hinata no se animaría a hablarle a su primo, y Neji ya estaba con los nervios de punta, no solo tuvo que haber soportado toda esa tarde sino que también ahora tendría que ir todo el camino de regreso junto a su prima, ahora que lo pensaba mejor se hubiera ido junto a Tenten y Lee o inventar cualquier otra tonta excusa.

Durante todo el trayecto en tren se mantuvo ese silencio, Hinata solo se limitó a mirar por la ventanilla las luces de la ciudad, que hacían del paisaje nocturno de la ciudad una belleza, Neji se mantuvo mirando al frente pero por un momento fijó la vista en la peliazul, observando cada parte de su rostro y como las luces de afuera iluminaban sus facciones. Automáticamente se regañó a si mismo mentalmente y fijó su vista al frente de vuelta, el tren los dejaría a unas 15 o 16 calles de sus casas, solo soportaría eso y se sentiría aliviado.

Al bajar comenzaron a caminar en dirección a sus casas, aunque Hinata siempre se mantenía unos pasos atrás de su primo.

-uh…N-Ne-Neji-niisan- apenas dijo la peliazul, su débil voz se escuchó en el silencio de la calle, no había ni un alma y recién eran las diez de la noche. Neji solo giró su vista hacia atrás, mirando a su prima de costado, sin decir una sola palabra.

-Uh… yo… eh… Arigato por acompañarme- le dijo la muchacha haciendo una pequeña reverencia. El muchacho siguió caminando, giró su cabeza al frente.

-No lo hice por usted, Hinata-sama, lo hago por mi padre además de que su casa queda al lado de la mía- su tono era neutro.

-Cla-Claro, d-disculpa…q-que tonta…- contestó en un susurro aunque el Hyuuga lo pudo escuchar perfectamente. Se volvieron a sumir en el silencio, que luego de un rato fue nuevamente interrumpido por la peliazul.

-Ne-Neji-niisan, ¿Re-recuerdas cuando e-éramos n-niños?- la muchacha tenía su vista fija en el suelo.

-Trato de no hacerlo, pero es imposible olvidarlo- contestó el castaño, se regaño a si mismo ¿de dónde diablos había salido eso? ¿Y porque se lo había dicho justo a ella?

-¿Sabes Neji-niisan? P-para mi, t-tu siempre fuiste mi mejor amigo- le dijo Hinata con una sonrisa nostálgica, Neji no sabía que pensar, seguro se trataría de un truco, después de todo ya intentaron quitarles a él y a su padre todo, ¿quien le aseguraría que no lo volverían a hacer? Seguro que Hinata y Hiashi eran iguales. Pero a pesar de lo que decía una y otra vez su cabeza, al escuchar lo que su prima había dicho, sintió un cálido cosquilleo muy dentro suyo.

Sin darse cuenta ya estaban al frente de la casa de la chica, ella simplemente se giró y le dedicó una muy pequeña sonrisa a su primo.

-A-Arigato, Onii-san, s-sé q-que y-yo n-no te a-agrado mucho, p-pero a-aun a-sí, vi-viniste con nosotros a-al p-paseo- el Hyuuga solo la miraba en silencio, hizo una reverencia y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de su casa, pero otra vez la débil voz de su prima lo detuvo.

-P-Porque a pesar de t-todo, t-tu aun m-me agradas O-Oniisan- dijo en un susurro la peliazul, pensando que su primo no la había oído, luego de eso entró a su casa.

"_Son solo cosas de niños"_ pensó el Hyuuga, mientras caminaba hasta su casa, tratando de minimizar todo aunque por dentro sabía que su mente no lo dejaría dormir otra vez, solo que jamás lo aceptaría.

Al entrar a su casa, pasó por la sala y se encontró con Lee que estaba viendo televisión.

-Llegas tarde- dijo seriamente mientras apagaba el aparato y poniéndose de pie -¿Dónde andabas jovencito?-

-Ya, Lee no te hagas el serio que no te queda- dijo el castaño rodando sus ojos, a su amigo siempre le había gustado eso de hacer "teatritos".

-Jajajaja lo siento, me tenté a hacerlo- le dijo el azabache.

-¿Y mi padre?- cambió de tema rápidamente.

-Todavía no llegó, pero llamó avisando que estaría aquí un poco antes de la medianoche- el Hyuuga comenzó a subir las escaleras sin decir nada más –Oye Neji, ¿Por qué llegas a estas horas?-

-En todo el camino de vuelta, no había ni un solo maldito taxi- dijo molesto el castaño.

-Entonces hiciste caminar a la dulce Hinata-san desde la estación de tren, de noche- dijo el azabache negando con su cabeza como en desaprobación.

-¡Son solo 15 calles, además ni que fuera a llevarle una carroza para su alteza!- dijo con mirada bastante molesta.

-Oye, oye, hermano es solo una broma, no te lo tomes así—dijo Lee sonriendo a abrazando a Neji por el cuello.

-Me voy a dormir, hasta mañana- Subió las escaleras con todo el enojo acumulado en sus pies.

-¡Así me gusta! A recuperar energías para mantener viva esa llama ardiente de tu juventud!, yo haré lo mismo- dijo el azabache subiendo las escaleras.

-Recuerda que la próxima semana tenemos clase en la nueva universidad, ¡así que a mantener esa llama mi querido amigo que la necesitaremos!- dijo Lee con el pulgar arriba antes de entrar a su habitación.

Neji solo lo ignoró, entró a su habitación, directamente se tiró en su cama, tenia miles de pensamientos estorbándolo en su mente, giró su vista desde su almohada hacia la ventana de su balcón cerrada, otra vez su prima molestándolo hasta en sus pensamientos.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

><p>Y aqui termina el nuevo cap, se que parece algo corto en comparacion con los otros pero les compensaré en los prox caps, y la recompensa será MAS NEJIHINA<p>

Espero sus reviews con ansias, les agradezco a aquellos que me escribieron en el anterior cap

***Neima**

***Mitchel0420**

***Nessieprettysweet**

***Guest**

****Ja Ne


End file.
